


One, two, oppps! Sorry!

by ellebanshee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Felicity's babbling, Fluff, Ice Cream, just cuteness, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is working out in the Arrow cave when she gets an unexpected guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, two, oppps! Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in it!

“Don't worry about a thing!”

 Felicity sang out as hitting the punching bag. Caught up in her work out, music blaring through her headphones. The wire tapping against her back with each movement she made. The repetitive movement showing that she was in the zone. Over the last year she has gotten better with her self defense. She could now almost knock Oliver on his ass, almost as in getting her leg caught and knocked down on the floor.

 However, to anyone else she was pretty sure she could put up a decent fight before having to be saved! Felicity smiled when the song changed to the next, this song really put her in the zone to all sorts. It wasn't even a song you could really call a work out one, however it always gave her the inspiration she needed.

 “Can't stop, coming in hot!”

 She sang out again with all her heart. Just then she felt a hand on her waist, Felicity on high alert turned quickly and back handed the figure. A flash of blonde hair caught her eye, blood draining from her face.

 “Oh my god Sara! I am so so so so so sorry!”

 Felicity yelled as yanking out her headphones from her ears. She stood there frozen as she watched Sara wipe her lip, good there was no blood. That was good right?

 “Sara I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you, I just got so into the zone I didn't know you were there! There should really be a sign when somewhere comes in because of things like this. Oh your cheek is red, do you want ice for that? Of course you wouldn't that is nothing to you, I mean you have had worse. I mean honestly what else is there to do in cases like this other than beg for forgiveness-”

 Felicity's babbling was cut off by lips on hers, she melted into her girlfriend's touch and kissed back. Sara pulled back, placing her forehead against the other blonde's.

 “You're cute when you babble.”

 Sara said with a wide smile only to have the taller blonde's match hers back.

 “I really am sorry about hitting you.” Felicity's hand touched the slightly red cheek with her hand to look at it.

 “It's okay really. I came to find you after Oliver said you stormed out of the office?”

 “It was nothing, Oliver was just... being Oliver and pissed me off.”

 “Want me to hurt him for you?” Sara asked with a small smirk.

 “Well yes, but you don't have to do anything bad! Just like, I dunno, knock him down a lot during sparring?” Felicity said as looking around. Sara just laughed and nodded, taking the blonde's hand in hers and leading them to the stairs.

“Where are we going? Can't I get dressed first?” Felicity questioned at the new direction they were going.

 “Ice cream and no, it is hot out and that is fine to wear out.”

 “But I have a sports bra on!” Felicity screamed out.

 “You are fine, besides you know any bad looks and I'll protect my best girl.”

 “You just really want ice cream....” Felicity pouted as following.

 “Well yes, but you already know that Smoak.” Sara turned her head, flashing the blonde her bright smile.

 Felicity just laughed as following the shorter blonde up the Foundry stairs work out forgotten about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sara and Felicity story! I am shocked it was this that came out first, I have vidded with these two before but never a story it was time! I have an idea that Felicity listens to a whole variety of music while working out.


End file.
